


Chuck vs. The Coat

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [15]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wiegner, Christmas, Heartache, M/M, Skip This Christmas, Song Inspired, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck is not taking his breakup very well, so he decides to leave town for the holidays.song - Skip This Christmas by Bruce Wiegner.*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Chuck vs. The Coat

There’s something bout the wintertime  
Overthinking reminiscing about you and I  
The trip you took me on a year ago  
We didn’t plan for it to be so cold

So we ran into the gift shop  
We were laughing bout the stupid looking coats we bought  
Now its a memory all folded up  
It makes me wanna call you up

I know I need to grow  
To spend this holiday alone  
I just wish that you and I could speak  
It’s killing me  
This year can we just skip Christmas  
I don’t think I’ll make it through  
The silent nights between us  
Hurts more at this time of season  
I just need the new year  
Holidays got me so blue  
The only thing on my list is  
Can we please just skip this Christmas

“Chuck, sweety”  
“Yes Ellie” He was slumped down on the couch in her living room.  
“What are you wearing?”  
Chuck looked down at his coat “A coat”  
“I see it’s a coat, but why are you wearing it, I know it’s winter but we live in California, it’s not that cold”  
“I’m not taking it off”  
“Want to tell me what’s going on?”  
“This is the coat I got in Big Bear last year when John decided to take us on that spur of the moment weekend getaway and I forgot my coat so he bought me this, the only coat they had in my size”  
“So why are you wearing it?”  
“Because I’m sad and I thought it would make me happy”  
“I don’t think it’s working”  
“It’s not”  
“Then why not take it off?”  
“Because I miss him”  
“Have you tried calling him?”  
“He broke up with me, why would he want to talk to me?”  
“You won’t know until you try”  
“He left California Ellie” He would probably be crying but it’s all he has done since he woke up that day. “With a woman”  
“Romantically?”  
Chuck shrugged “Maybe, she always flirted with him so maybe he finally went for it”  
“Maybe it’s time to move on?”  
“I don’t want to, he is my soulmate”  
“Well you either need to move on or call him and figure it out”  
“Or I could sit here in this weird coat and be sad”  
“I will have Devon hold you down and tear that coat off and throw it away”  
“That’s not nice” Chuck was playing with the zipper.  
“Tonight I’m talking to Alex and getting his contact information”  
“I don’t need my big sister calling my ex, I just want to mope around and be sad until Christmas is over and then next year I’ll decide”  
“Are you coming to the party tonight?”  
“I don’t want to, but since Clara is going then I’ll go”  
“Clara is the selling point?”  
“Yes, because she is cute and gets excited over all the Christmas stuff”  
“Can you change?”  
“I can, but I'm not going to"

This year can we just skip Christmas  
I don’t think I’ll make it through  
The silent nights between us  
Hurts more at this time of season  
I just need the new year  
Holidays got me so blue  
The only thing on my list is  
Can we please just skip this Christmas

I’m sitting by the fire now  
Got friends around me there mad at me cause I’m staring down  
Hoping your name lights my phone up  
I’d try and call you first

“Hi Chuck”  
Chuck looked up from where he was staring at his phone “Oh uh hey Alex” he quickly hid this phone, hopefully, she didn't see him scrolling through the pictures of him and Casey.  
“How are you, it’s been a while”  
“I’m fine, just been busy”  
“I’m sorry Chuck”  
“It’s not your fault, don’t need to apologize”  
“You know just because you two broke up doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your friend”  
“It’s just too hard to be around you right now, okay, sorry” Chuck got up “So sorry” he quickly walked outside to get some fresh air.

“Hey buddy”  
“Hey Morgan”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Would everyone stop asking me that?”  
“It’s rare to see a sad Chuck, so we are just concerned about you, also people think maybe you are on drugs”  
"Drugs?"  
"That coat is really weird"  
"I know" he may have raised his voice a little "I know"  
"Geez, sorry dude"  
“I just want Christmas to be over” he sighed  
“It’s been almost a year”  
“I’m fully aware Morgan”  
“You were fine a few months ago”  
“I was just better at hiding it”  
“Want to know what he is up to?”  
“No Morgan, I don’t” Chuck pulled out his phone and requested an Uber.  
“Where are you going?”  
Chuck shrugged “Somewhere that I can be alone with my coat” Chuck walked down to the sidewalk to wait for his ride.  
"That's a weird thing to say" Morgan called after him.

When Chuck got home he packed a bag, he needed to get away, and he wanted to escape all the memories of Casey and the past five years of his life.  
He grabbed his laptop then left a note for Ellie apologizing that he won’t be home for Christmas, then put the gifts he bought everyone under the tree.  
He got in his car and just started driving, he stopped to get coffee and snacks then drove until he realized where he was.

He walked into the first hotel he found, knowing there is probably no rooms anywhere in town this time of the year but he was going to try.  
Four hotels later, he finally found a room, but it would be around an hour because they still had to clean it but they told him he could relax in the lobby and have some of the complimentary snacks while he waited, he had been driving for three hours so he grabbed some water and a muffin and started walking laps around the room to stretch his legs after being in the car for so long.  
After twenty minutes or so he went and grabbed a bagel and a decaf coffee then sat down in a chair off in the corner, the excessive amount of Christmas decorations making him want to cry.  
He fell asleep at some point and was woken up to someone tapping him on the shoulder. He jolted awake.  
“Sorry Mr. Bartowski didn’t mean to startle you, just wanted you to know your room is ready”  
“Oh thanks” Chuck stretched then followed her to the desk to get his keycard, then he went out to get his suitcase from the trunk of his car.

When he walked back into the hotel he dropped his bag, because in front of him stood Casey “What are you doing here?”  
Casey turned to look at him, he didn't say a word, just walked over and kissed him. Chuck got lost in it for a moment but quickly pushed him away “You don’t get to do that”  
Casey pointed up, Chuck looked up to see a mistletoe, of course.  
“Why are you even here?”  
Before Casey would answer Gertrude walked over.  
“Oh, nevermind” Chuck didn’t want Casey to see him cry so he picked up his bag and started to walk away. Casey grabbed his arm “Can we talk”  
“No, I came here to escape life and the one person I want to avoid is here with his girlfriend and thought it was a good idea to kiss me” Chuck sighed  
Casey laughed, Chuck smacked him, not hard, and he didn’t mean to, it just happened.  
“You’re feisty, I like it” Gertrude smiled at him.  
Chuck glared at her  
“Calm down, we are not dating, I’ve tried very hard, John has zero interest in me”  
“You guys are in a hotel together”  
“We have two beds, we had a job nearby, thought we would stop and spend a day skiing before heading home, I think you two should talk” Gertrude patted Casey on the back before walking away.  
“I don’t want to talk to you” Chuck headed towards the elevator, he tried to shut the door before Casey could get in with him, but it didn’t work. “Are you enjoying the torture?” Chuck tried to stand as far away as possible, which wasn’t easy in an elevator.  
“Not trying to do anything”  
“You broke my heart two days after Christmas then disappeared for almost a year and because I have the worst luck ever I run into you while running away from my life with constant reminders of you”  
“You say you are running away yet here you are in that stupid jacket in the last place we were together”  
“It’s my way of trying to say goodbye” Chuck’s voice cracked, the elevator doors opened, “So goodbye”

A few hours later Chuck had finally fallen asleep, still wrapped in the jacket and the trash can next to his bed filled with crumbled tissues from his hard cry session.  
There was a knock at the door “Go away” he yelled “The sign is on the door”  
There was another knock, Chuck groaned rolling out of bed.  
He opened the door then immediately tried to shut it but Casey put his stupid boot in the way.  
“Go away, I had just fallen asleep, I’m mentally exhausted, please just walk away like you did last time”  
“I didn’t just walk away"  
Chuck opened the door and let him come in, Casey handed him a small bouquet of flowers, Chuck couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks” Chuck sat them on the small desk in the corner of the room before sitting on the bed.  
“I hate that you think I just ran away, we spent hours talking before I left. I thought you understood” Casey kicked his shoes off and sat at the end of the bed facing Chuck.  
“I thought I did too, but it’s been a really long year, every little thing makes me think of you, makes me miss you. Then I was looking through some boxes in storage since I had to move back in with Ellie and I don’t have a lot of room I still have stuff boxed up in a storage unit and I found this stupid coat and it broke me”  
“I’ve never stopped loving you, and I don’t see a future without you, and I had many selfish reasons to leave and that's not fair to you”  
“I had to watch you walk away with a woman who was always flirting with you, and bought you that stupid sweater and you wore it, it felt like you were coming up with reasons to leave me to be with her”  
“You are the first serious relationship I’ve had since Kathleen, I needed to take a break to find out who I am without the CIA, or who we both are without each other and the CIA"  
“I’m nothing without you”  
“That’s a bit dramatic”  
“It’s true though, maybe a bit dramatic but you are the best thing to ever happen to me John and I’m not kidding. You don’t even realize what an amazing person you are and you made my life better, it was scarier and more stressful than a normal relationship but it was worth every second”  
“So if I asked you to take me back would you?”  
“I’d have to think about it” Chuck teased “But if we didn’t run into each other tonight, would you have ever contacted me?”  
“Yeah” Casey pulled a small box out of his pocket that was wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper. “I was on my way back to Burbank for Christmas”  
“Were you just gonna bust in the door and say hi?”  
“No, weirdo”  
“Can I open it even though it’s two days until Christmas and I decided to skip Christmas this year”  
Casey handed it over.  
Chuck carefully pulled the paper off, it was a red velvet box. His hand was shaking when he opened it. “John”  
“I bought this a month into our relationship, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I got scared and left like an idiot. I was going to propose to you last time we were here and so many things ran through my head and I thought maybe you deserved better"  
"There is no one better for me than you"  
"This isn’t necessarily a proposal and promise rings are cheesy. It’s more like a pledge to you that I’m here, I’m never leaving again and I want to be with you forever”  
Chuck sat the box down, Casey watched as he reached into the inside pocket of the coat.  
He held out a gold band “I was going to propose to you but you changed my plans by bringing us here and I thought maybe you were going to propose but then you didn't so I left the ring in the pocket then I didn’t want a cheesy Christmas proposal, then I threw the coat in a box with everything else and forgot about it"  
Casey took the thinner white gold ring out of the box, grabbing Chuck’s left finger he slid the ring on his finger. “I love you and I’m so sorry and I swear I’ll never leave again, you are my forever Charles Bartowski”  
Chuck was crying at this point, but for the first time in almost a year, it was happy tears. “Forever” is all he was able to get out as he slid the ring on Casey’s finger.  
"Can I kiss you now" he pulled a mistletoe from his coat pocket  
"Did you steal that?"  
"No Bartowski" Casey rolled his eyes, moving up closer to Chuck, he took the string on the end and tied it to the headboard.  
"I've missed you"

They spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything until the sun came up, then Casey made a few phone calls and after breakfast, they got married in the snow, both wearing matching ugly coats.


End file.
